


In Cold Blood

by kramer53



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I completely forgot I had written this like a year ago, One Shot, Peacemaker, peacemaker mythology (sort of), wynonna's pov of willa's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kramer53/pseuds/kramer53
Summary: Killing a Revenant was easy.Killing her sister was much, much worse.------Wynonna's thoughts at the end of season 1 when she has to kill Willa.





	In Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I made this forever ago and never uploaded it. Found it laying around and figured why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ By the way, some things may not be accurate for the sake of being dramatic af so there's that. Hope you enjoy!

Shooting a Revenant was easy. They deserved it—they were criminals.

Every time Wynonna glared into glowing red demonic eyes and watched them struggle, watched them scream, watched them spat the Earp name like a curse, she ignored it. She shot them right between the eyes without hesitation.

Peacemaker would heat up in her hands, and ancient golden runes would etch themselves up the barrel. On the Revenant's temple, a similar glyph would sear itself into the skin.

Then, as soon as a bullet born from Peacemaker pierced the spot between the Revenant’s demonic eyes, they would be pulled into the fiery pits of hell in a blazing circle of flames.

That was the way it always was. It was comforting to Wynonna. She hardly gave killing Revenants a second thought.

But now, it was different.

It wasn't a Revenant.

It was Willa.

Peacemaker grew freezing in her hands as she leveled the barrel at her older sister. It burned her palm more than the heat of a Revenant.

_She betrayed you._

Wynonna strengthened her grip on the gun. Her jaw clenched as she fought back tears.

Bright blue runes began to etch themselves into the barrel of the gun. With each passing second, Peacemaker grew colder and colder to the touch. It was such a stark contrast to the blazing heat when aimed at a Revenant.

Against Willa’s temple, a blinding glyph burned its way into her skin. Her eyes, like melted chocolate, were glazed over and unfocused. Her mouth moved to form two words. Two simple words.

_Do it._

With a sharp cry of agony, Wynonna pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Willa right between the eyes. Her head snapped back. She fell limp in the black serpent’s constricting grip.

And, instead of being engulfed by a blazing inferno, she shattered.

She shattered into millions of tiny, glowing blue shards that floated up into the air and was whisked away by the wind.

Killing a Revenant was easy.

Killing her sister was much, _much_ worse.


End file.
